The Unknown
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin found herself in the unknown land, no idea how she got there and how to survive. She was trying to find her way home. Soon she met a young man traveling with a white wolf and befriend him. How would her journey end? Rat T for now.


_I do not own** Inuyasha** or **A Game of Thrones.** _

_Before we start let me make this clear, I do not have a plot for this story. I just really want to write a story for Game Of Thrones, but I don't feel like writing anything without Rin or Sesshomaru in it. Well, I don't know why, it's just that way. Whether or not I would continue this story depends on a few factors such as the responds from readers as well as my crazy writing moods swings. So reviews if you want to see more. However, I cannot promise it would continue for sure. _

_With that said, Game of Throne is now one of my favorite books . I did not get far with the books yet, barely got to the end of book 2, so I don't really know what would happen next. Hope you enjoy this story. Please forgive the grammars. Take care._

* * *

_'Cold'_, was the first thought entered her mind. So cold that she could feel it bit into her bones; the coldest winter she had ever seen in her short sixteen summers.

The second thing she noticed was snows. She was buried under layers of snows and was surrounded by large trees. Lots and lots of large trees as old as time itself, a giant forest. She pushed herself up with her arms into a sitting position.

The third thing she noticed was that she wore only a thin yukata; a pair of simple Japanese summer clothes. It was nowhere near suitable for this kind of harsh weather. She did not prepare for winter because the last time she checked, the weather was still hot and summer.

Where was this place? How did she get here?

But before she could think of more, a gust of freezing breeze blew pass her, whistling away into the distance carrying some snows with it, she realized she was shivering. Not just shivering, but trembling terribly. The frost bit painfully into her fresh. She could not feel her toes and some of her fingers. Her feet were bare and the cold showed her no mercy. How long had she been laying here?

_Fire_, she thought urgently. She needed to build a fire and build it fast or else she would never find out where she was because she would be freeze to death first.

Without delaying, she started gathering fire woods, dry branches or whatever that could be burn. But she came to a sudden halt, staring face to face with a tree. Yes face to face because the tree had a human face on it. It did not move or talk like Bokusenou, the demon tree Sesshomaru had once took her along with to meet, and this tree looked more like a carving face, but she could feel its eyes on her all the same. She was as foreign to it as it was to her. Somehow she knew she was no longer in her homeland.

She tore her eyes from the tree. She could not afford to have a staring contest with it because with each passing second, her blood had gone colder. The sound of her chattering was audible; her once healthy pink lips had turned slightly blue.

Rin ignored the tree and moved swiftly away, gathering woods. She took precaution to not get anywhere near it in case it decided to attack her.

The young girl dropped the pile of branches on a rocky area and hoped that the snow would not melt and killed the fire first. She reached out to her slim waist, glad to find the small silk purse was there still. It carried her precious and necessary items, mostly were gifts from Sesshomaru that were small enough to be carried around with her, the purse included. She wanted them close to her heart.

With shaking hands, she opened the purse and fished out the item she had been looking for. A purple metal stick the size of her finger and was as long as her hand. It was neatly curve with flowers patterns. The tip was slightly pointy while the butt was carved into an elegant white dog demon's head. She pointed the tip at the firewood on the ground and pushed at the demon's head. Fire spitted from the stick and the wood burst into life with hot frames.

The metal stick was a gift from Sesshomaru to help with her daily life. Living with the humans, without Jaken and the staff of two headed to aid her with fire building, Sesshomaru had ordered Totosai, the demon black smith, to forge it for her. It absorbed fires and could be released as needed.

The stick was purple, but it would turn red if absorb fire. When the entire stick turned red it mean the stick was full and could store fire no more. But Rin never reached that point and the tip was barely an inch red, the same as when Sesshomaru gave it to her seven years ago.

She loved the gift, anything that was given to her by Sesshomaru, but she liked to build fire with her own hands, keeping herself skillful. She did not want to become too depending on the fire stick and could not built a fire on her own. Now however, she was more than thankful that Sesshomaru gave it to her. Without it she might never got the fire to start.

She threw more woods into the burning flame; the fire eagerly embraced and consumed the logs. She sat beside it in hope to keep herself warm. But she knew it would not last and she needed to find a better shelter. Sooner or later the fire would run out. She would need to move and find herself food too.

She looked up at the sky for the position of the sun, but all she saw was gray horizon. She had no hope of finding the sun and had no clued how much time she had left before the night would govern the earth.

Rin had her fair share of skills on surviving in wilderness because she had traveled with Sesshomaru for sometimes when she was a child. Sesshomaru was a powerful dog demon lord who was well known as the Lord of The Western Land. Often than not they traveled in the wilderness and it was her duty to make sure her own stomach was full because he would not find her foods. She liked being independent too.

Rin knew what kind of plants was edible, what kind of fruits gave you stomach ache, and what kind of mushrooms would poison you. However, she had no clue how to survive here in this forest that everything covered in ices. All she saw was trees and snow miles after miles.

She could hunt for food, she mused. But she had no weapons and she had no idea what kind of animals roamed this land. Anywhere there were preys, they were also predators. As she was now she was more likely the first one than the later.

She threw another log into the flame, still deep in thought.

Even so, she would make sure she survived. No matter what happen, she would go back to him.

To home.

.

Saturday April 12, 2014


End file.
